New Kid in School
by bigtimelover44
Summary: James Diamond is the new kid in school and falls head over heels for the blond hottie in homeroom. Where will this hottie take him? And will the most evil kid in school destroy them? Kames and maybe a little Cargon. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first ever story guys! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

James walked into class on the first day and looked around. I was a small classroom, he saw the teacher sitting at his desk.

"Hello who are you?"

"I'm the new student James Diamond."

"Ok uh take a seat anywhere." James sat down at the closest desk to the door. The bell rang and he saw a tall blond hottie walk thorough the door. His blond hair was in a beanie and he had the most beautiful green eyes. He was followed by a pale dark haired boy who had a bit to much hair gel in his hair, and a bouncing slightly smaller latino. They all sat down next to each other and the rest of the class came in.

"Good morning class we have a new student with us today, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself." That was the last thing James wanted to do he hated being the new kid he was only in 10th grade and had already gone to 2 different high schools in to different states. But he stood up and did it anyway.

"Hi i'm James Diamond."

"And where are you from?"

"Well i'm not really from anywhere I was born here in Minnesota but 3 months after I was born my dads work moved us to New York, then Montana, Texas, Florida, Mississippi, New Mexico, New Jersy, then California for the past 2 months. I lived in LA."

"Wow what does you father do?"

"He works for the biggest law firm in the country they move him around to start to branches."

"Ok well take your seat and we will begin class." James sat down and looked around the class room he looked at the blond hottie again. He imaged shoving his tongue down the blonds throat. He felt a strain in his pants James wanted to touch himself so bad but he didn't want to be labeled as a pervert on the first day. He knew the bell would ring soon so he tried to think of turnoffs to make his erection go away. 10 minutes later the bell rang he got and he thanked god the erection was gone.

He went to his next three classes and the bouncy latino was in 2 and the pale boy was in 1 the blond hottie (whose name he learned was Kendall) wasn't in anymore so far. He left his last class before lunch and ran into the pale boy (whose name he learned was Logan).

"Oh hi! Your James right?"

"Ya your Logan?"

"Yep we have the same homeroom with my friends Kendall and Carlos." Carlos must be the bouncy latino. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

"Ya sure."

"You don't have a problem with gay people do you?"

"No why?"

"Well my friends Kendall and Carlos are both gay." James's heart started beating faster.

"Are Kendall and Carlos dating?"

"No Carlos likes some apparently amazing hottie. He won't tell anyone his name tough."

"What about Kendall, does he like anyone?"

"Why some many questions?"

"I don't know just wondering about the people I want to be friends with."

"Ok and no he doesn't and he doesn't want a boyfriend if your wondering. He just got out of a pretty big relationship with Dak he ex."

"Oh..."

"So you do like Kendall."

"I don't know I guess he's really cute and all but I don't know him at all."

"Well you can get to know him here we are." James looked around the cafeteria. He saw Kendall sitting with Carlos and 2 other girls. One had long black hair with red strips in it. The other had long blond hair.

Kendall POV

Kendall looked up and saw the hottie new kid James from homeroom.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Kendall, Carlos, Lucy, Jo. I want all of you to meet James Diamond he just moved here from LA." Everyone said hi and introduced themselves. James sat down next Kendall and said hi.

"Hi, i'm Kendall Knight."

"James Diamond nice to meet you."

"So what do you have after lunch?"

"Um American history with ."

"Really? So do I! I can walk with you there!"

"Cool. So whats this school like?"

"Its pretty cool. I like it a lot, but I hate it when Jett is here."

"Who's Jett?"

"Me." Kendall looked behind him and saw the most horrible guy in Minnesota Jett Stenson.

* * *

Ok guys Read and Review the chapter! Please! and tell me in you guys want some smut in it. Sorry it was so short for the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Heres Chapter 2 guys hope you guys like!

* * *

I looked up into those horrible brown eyes. I couldn't believe he was let out of juvy. the last time he saw those brown eyes was 1 year ago.

"Hey Carlos!"

"Kendall! Whats up?"

"Not much just thinking."

"About someone? Or someone?" Kendall looked at the latino who had a quizzical look on his face.

"Ya about Jett."

"Why would you be thinking of him?"

"Well something doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"Well Logan said Jett tried to kiss him, and Jett says he is straight and he is dating Jo."

"Maybe he is bi or confused like you were."

"Ya and I feel kinda bad i'm gonna try to help him."

"Be careful Kendall."

"Why would I be careful?"

"You saw the hockey game last week. He was so angry with that other player it took the ref and both coaches plus his dad to hold him down until he was calm again."

"Ok I see your point I will be careful." They said good bye and Kendall walked down the school hallway. He turned the corner and heard his other friend Logan scream in what was either distress or pain. He looked around and found the sound coming from the boys bathroom at the end of the hall. He pushed into the bathroom and the sound was much louder and echoed in the tiled room.

"Logan?!" He cried out. The noise stopped and he heard Logan's voice.

"Y-yes?" His voiced cracked.

"What's going on who's in there with you are you alright?"

"Ya Kendall i'm fine just go and I will be out of here soon." His voiced cracked again. Kendall knew something was wrong so he rammed his shoulder into the door once and it broke. He looked inside and saw Logan on the floor with nothing but a shirt on. He looked up from Logan and saw Jett standing there naked with a full on erection. He ran over and bent down next to Logan, who was crying and was also bleeding from his anus. He help Logan into a sitting position and saw Jett putting his pants back on.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kendall yelled at Jett.

"I was horny and Logan was here."

"You raped him!"

"So what? What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell everybody and you will be sent to jail."

"NO!" Kendall looked over to Logan who had spoken.

"Logan Jett just raped you!"

"I k-know b-but I can't have anyone find out." He was shaking like a leaf and Kendall could tell he was scared to death.

"Logan-" Kendall started.

"Kendall I can't have my parents find out."

"Logan I can't."

"If your my friend you will not tell anyone not even Carlos."

"Ya Kenny don't tell a sole." Jett added with a smirk.

"Fine but if he ever does it again I will tell."

"Thanks Kendall."

"Your welcome Logan now lets get you cleaned up."

Kendall never told anyone and the only reason Jett was sent to juvy was because the next week in a hockey game he almost killed a kid on the other team.

"Get the hell away from us Jett."

"Aw you gotta be nicer if you wanna be friends with me Kendy."

"It's Kendall and I don't wanna be friends with you."

"Whatever hey Logie." Logan just sat there with an un-readable expression on his face.

"Go away Jett."

"Oh who's the new kid?"

"Someone who doesn't want to be friends with you either."

"Whatever his loss. Bye." He walked off and Kendall looked back at Logan.

"You ok Logan?"

"Yes. Um I'm gonna go. Bye guys." He walked off everybody looked confused but then went back to eating.

"What was that about?"

"Thats just an asshole. Sorry so um well we only have like 6 minutes left of lunch wanna go and find ."

"Ok." They got up and left.

James POV

James was really happy that he was becoming friends with Kendall. He was soo hot. He followed Kendall to 's room. When they got there no one was there so they sat down next to each other.

"So is it fun to move around a lot?" Kendall asked.

"Uh well no it's not. But At least if when I tell people i'm gay and they don't like it. I know I will be leaving the school in like a month."

"Wait! Your gay?"

"Ya."

"Awesome! I am too!"

"Ya I know Logan told me you and Carlos are both gay."

"Ya we are when we first both came out we dated for a while but we were better off as friends so we broke up."

"Cool when did you guy's come out?"

"I realized I was gay in the 7th grade and I told Carlos and Logan but only them. Then in the 8th grade Carlos started exploring it and him and I made out and thats when he realized he was gay too. So we dated for about a year but we knew we were only ever going to be friends so we broke up."

"Cool I realized I was gay last year."

"I never would have pegged you as gay you seem to be the more ladies man."

"Well I was at one school I was called a whore cause I gave my virginity to this senior. Then we broke up and I spelt with a freshman and sophomore."

"Wow.. Your not really a whore though right?"

"No not at all."

"Good." Kendall said with a smile. Before he could say anything else and very large man entered the room.

"KENDALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Hi . I was done with lunch early and I was showing the new kid around."

"Oh well whats your name?"

"James sir-"

"WRONG YOUR NOW A DOG. YOU WILL BE DOG NUMBER 4!"

"Uh ok..."

"He calls everyone a dog. I'm blond dog, Logan in smart dog, and Carlos is Hyper Dog."

"Wow." The bell rang and more students walked into class. started the lesson and there was a lot of yelling. About 45 minutes later the bell rang again and James and Kendall left the class room. In the hallway they ran into Carlos.

"Heyyy. Guys!"

"Hey Carlos." Kendall said.

"Hey Carlos." James said.

"How was class?"

"It was fine. named James Dog number 4, although he will most likely re-name you something."

"Cool."

"Hey guys!" We looked up and saw Logan walking towards us.

"Hey guys you all want to come to my house after school?"

They all agreed and got approval from there moms.

* * *

Ok guys I know the end sucked but I have a major writers block :( I need some ideas cause I have know idea where this story is going! Read and Review PLEASE!


End file.
